custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 4
Are you on? Title says all. Wow... Wow, you're on to me. Noticing a pattern, are we? So, did you say something yesterday along the lines of "I'm going to do the next chapter of RotR"? I think you said that somewhere. hey cool user page could you do me a favor? hey...just a quick question...could you do my user page like that? I mean, I'll do something in return....I just don't know what you want! P. S. Do you know the Chronicles of Jaller on youtube? By 7mr7random7? Well, he's on the wiki with the same username! Hello Yes I am making a story I just finished uploading all of the images I think they look very cool! I can't make a picture be right here sorry. Talk to me on my page. --Lego aquaman13 Check this out! Check this out! are you? are you upset that I copied your userpage? I'm sorry if I upset you! want me to change it? i only did it because you're my rollmodel on this wiki. just want to get smart on this whole wiki thing too. RE: Hey I think they are awesome. Stubs Well, see... I haven't been able to make full articles for all of our characters. I dont know if you're aware of this, but our (Argh and Sidd) story did not start here. It started on Lego's fan forums, or messageboards. If you want to read it, go to Lego.com, Play, Message Boards, Bionicle, Comics, then the current Author's Hangout topic. (It's Author's Hangout 8 right now.) There will be other stories there, and the latest post of our story may not be on the most recent page. Or you could get to the forum directly from the Author's Hangout category. Of course, if you are already a Lego user and an A.H. writer, then this is completely irrelevant. I wanted to get all the pages up right away, then work on them over time. If you're wondering why Argh doesn't fix his pages, well, he is unused to Wikia editing (i.e., links, brackets, templates, all that). If you want me to help a specific page, just request it on my talk page. I think it's fine, especially if you can somehow build a draft for some of Argh's unbuilt Toa. I really can't represent. I'll contact him and get back to you on that. It may not be today, so don't, like keep checking the "Latest Activity" widget or anything, but, then again, maybe Argh is on right now. Can't say for sure. New account and other things of great importance I think your new account is great. Seriously, love the new name. NOW NOBDY WILL GET MIXED UP!! YAY!! Also love RotR, love how Tetrack tells Fyxan his secret. I'm also wondering how long we want to drag on the story. I'm starting to think now that we'll only need seven chapters total. We also need to talk about how the Enforcers are going to survive. you sealed their fates pretty good. So, I know they have to go underground, so maybe, while Fyxan is duplicating, somebody like Brominax or someone suspects the plan, so he runs as far away as he can, seeing it's a losing battle, telports BEFORE Forsk's army gets there, and fight Mordrax before he can mind control him, too. He then grabs Fyxan, and they try to get as many people out of the battle as they can. I don't know. If you have some idea, tell me. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. Sprite Movie Well, that's a tough question. They are all good ideas. I like the fairon chronicles and the last apocalypse ones the best. Personally, I think Fairon Chronicles, but that's proabably because I'm not exactly connected with TLA. I don't know, it's up to you. *P.S, What do you think about what I did for TFC? Revenge of the Rogue I think I have an idea of what I should do, so I'm gonna do it! TFC I didn't know you'd written C-10! Did you get permission from Faion? Or did you do it yourself? If you did, does that mean I can, too? Or do I have to ask permission from you, seeing that you're vice-leader? Which of these is what I have to do to write chapter 11? P.S, I like what you did! go ahead I wasn't going to se him in a story anyway. 1300796803 01:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok sure you can but I will warn you almost all of my articles are about Aqua Magna and the matoran universe your friend On the topic of like, A MILLION THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT!!! Okay, I'll delete my chapter of RotR. Fortunatley, I didn't advertise for it or anything. I'll write chapter 11 of TFC, and you re-write the chapter I did of RotR. How does that sound? If you didn't already, read the comment above I entered your Brominax Strike Team contest with some of my best creations! READ THE COMMENT TWO SPACES ABOVE!!! Also, I wrote chapter 11 of TFC. RotR I deleted my chapter of RotR, so you can proceed and re-write it. P.S, did you like what I did with TFC C11? Thanks! You like how they had to think their way out, instead og blow their way out? P.S, I"M SO EXCITED FOR YOUR ENDING! AFTER ALL THIS WORK IT'S FINAALY GONNA BE DONE! Oh, well that's even better! Now that I know... First, read the comment above if you didn't already. Second, would you like me to make banners for the other seven books? I could make one with Brominax, one with Velnax, and so on. I need Help Hello. I have had a lot of trouble with my story The Pool of Power. If you could hep me that would be great!!!!! Thank you in advance. If you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my Talk page 200px Hello If you look on the page of the The Pool of Power you will see that it is all coo-coo. if you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my User:Lego aquaman13 TFC I have an idea. Since the page is so long, perhaps we should make all the chapters have their own scroll box to shorten it. What do you think? *P.S, I love your ending! THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, If you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my Talk Page Thank you for helping me with The Pool of Power. If you don't want these guys on your tail talk to me an my Talk Page Alrighty, then! Okay. P.S, If you looked at the video I did for Ihu's movie, and then you looked at some of my other videos, you may have noticed that there was a kid who did a video called "Silent Man" and "Silent Man 2" THOSE ARE NOT ME!!! THAT IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER. WE SHARE AN ACCOUNT! (The only reason I'm telling you this is because he does some akward things.) RotR First, I wrote the next chapter of RotR with your specifications. Check it out! Second, I filled in lots of stuff on the page: User:ToaFairon/The Creators of Gigas Magna/Voting. So, as an update, which of us is going to write the next chapter of RotR, and who's gonna start TDR? Same question on GMPOS. updates and such I will be updating those soon and also yes I think you where right about the v in talon also nothing wrong with a spelling and grammar mistake check I type really fast so I make mistakes all the time thanks for the help your freind Dark Talon I have a fighter in my series Hellcat Squadran called the 'Dark Talon'. RotR and TDR Alrighty, then! Can't wait to see how you end RotR. I'll check back often! Um... Don't take this wrong, but I don't really want to. Sorry. How about I make an awesome MoC different then that? I've got one on hand...and on a picture on my laptop...in which I am on. Ok It's taller than it is big. is sad because he went past his 1000 edits...now 1002 HELP Something very anoying has been happening we I create a new page it keep on making a side scroll. You know the thing that makes you have to scroll down or to the side. HOW DO YOU GET IT OFF!!!! If you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page Thank you I know that sounded noobie like. Thank You. If you don't want these guys after you talk to me on my Talk Page TDC and RotR When are you gonna start TDC and finish RotR? Hey, um... Hey, I saw your spoiler to ToaFairon. I was wondering, do you have a MoC already planned for Nightwatcher when he, you know, does what he does? (I assume he changes shape when he, you know, does what he does.) Because if you don't, I do. Well, I don't know. I mean, I have a pretty awsome black dude, but he's... Well, He's probably only an inch taller than Maka-Taka. I mean, Maka-Taka is big, but the guy isn't huge. But the first ever set of Makuta wasn't THAT big either. Who says the ruler of the universe has to giant, right? And he still is pretty big. Alrighty, then. Guess I'll find another use for him. Understood. how about a compromise Can makuta matata be seemingly killed by charon but return in a new form created by you? If you refuse me copromise then just kill makuta matata. 1300796803 01:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ? never would of guessed u were him! i was gonna report 2 u that your page was identical to JFV's page! can i have a picture of you? Stories Um, have you been on latley? When are you gonna start TDR and finish RotR? By the way, check out my alternate sig. It's for new people who need some links to jump-start their day: No worries. the answer the answer is no to both questions but I am reading the fairon chornicles and will be done soon P.S. what is your favorite cannon online story mine is Federation of Fear re??? a freind came over to my house and brought battle fighter so I took a picture and uploaded him so that if my freind gets an account he can have a article already set up. (he doesn't know about templates and stuff) 1000! This comment is my 1000th edit! Thanks for reminding me! Hi I gotta hand it to you, you actually improved the ganon article.....Thanks! He looks awesome!! He looks awesome I lie the colors (but you said that was not a good combination). It still looks coool! By the way I Voted. The Bionicle (Navy) wants you to be part of it. If you don't want to talk to me on my Talk Page! TDR Amazing. Totally awsome. One question, though. Is Mordrax dead? I like him as a character. Another thing is, for Nightwatcher's ultimate form, it is bigger than his regular form (If we even decide he needs and ultimate form). I think, though, as a bounty hunter, and in your story about him, he should do some more... bounty-hunter-y-things. Like, be totally awsome, completley stealthy, and be totally ruthless. Not ruthless as in choke-you-to-death ruthless, but ruthless as in stealthy-and-gets-off-without-a-hitch ruthless. But he shood also kill people as if he doesn't care, kinda like he sorta did with Mordrax, except not make as big a point of it. Say something like: "He launched his Plasma spear and the guard crumbled. Dead." And the last thing I have to say is: I went to a LEGO BrickCon (Lego Convention), and there was a bionicle table full of other peopls bionicle creations. I took pictures of them, and I was wondering if you think it'd be alright if I used those pictures for other characters in our stories. I found one that looked like it coud TOTALLY be Fyxon. hey freind I noticed that my planet will be in gigas magna underworld which I am totally fine with but I just wanted to know what is GM:UW about your friend kohlii in the updated encyclopedia (bionicle), they have the rules to kohlii. Yes, Yes, I did go to the BrickCon, and I bought a couple of old sets. I do live nearby. Do you? I assume that's why you asked. As for Nightwatcher, I kinda agree with you. And lastly, it's fun to hear about a traitor. Adds an interesting plot. RE:hey what I am about to say is really obvious so I won't even put a spoiler I am going to move my story (that includes leviathos) to Noctxia Magna. So if the gigas magna resistance had a base or something on Noctxia magna he will join. thank you for asking your friend I am totally fine with the history change and also I don't really know what will happen, I am still planing it out. no clue when the leviathos chronicles will end your friend you don't have to wait for them to be over to use leviathos only until I transfer the story (extremely soon) your friend The Shockwave Don't worry. I have BIG plans for that. Big plans that are gonna be in The Deception Chronicles. I know that the areticle doesn't say much, but it will after that last part in the trilogy. As for the guess thingy, sorry 'bout my... totally random explosion of words on your spoiler poll. I won't do it again. Anywho... hows the uh, TDC plans coming? I mean, whos writing the next chapter? Me, you, or some one else? Well, when I wrote the first part of The Dimension Chronicles, I didn't know that there were other elements on Bara Magna. I thought that it was just straight desert. But then I saw the movie, and everything changed. So now I'm stumped. But I thought that MOST of Bara Magna was sand, so it still worked. anyway, what I meant in the comment above was that the Shockwave did something ELSE, too. Yeah Sorry. You're right. I couldn't think of anything. I had an idea, that did have something to do with it landing on it's side, but you're right, it doesn't work. I'm just trying to make things dramatic. So how could I... Oh! What if I made it so that they have to, uh, find the shadowdermis and teleport THAT away, then they can teleport everyone else to... where should I teleport them to? Hey! Your back! Sup? join if you can